User talk:TheWiseOne
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:TheWiseOne page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 00:40, April 7, 2011 sorry you cannot join collab..............the next one that comes you can[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 13:55, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Yep. I'll be a part of the collab too and you better be a good writer or else we will kick you out. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 14:00, April 9, 2011 (UTC) You know what i meant. Also you will have to talk to GuywithaFedora whenever he gets back. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 14:28, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Wise one! My user name is Karikamiya. I just notice well you. Our club needs a lot of recruiting seeing we only have 4 members at the moment (incuding me and the leader Josh) If you could somehow be interested to join we would be happy.If not It's just fine.And here's the link to the page. Center of Light yours truely KarikamiyaVega- don't you dare call me Adeline 10:22, April 17, 2011 (UTC) well the center of Light are fighting for what is right and they believe the Dark Circle is pretty bad and wants to destroy it.You said you want to join right? just give me the name of your character and it's description or something..Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 03:09, April 19, 2011 (UTC) so Laura, you should meet the other members. Click this to meet them.and if you have time go to the chat.the leader and I both live in Asia.What continent are you from? so we could meet and talk to each other.the chat..http://pjoffw.chatango.com/[[User:Karikamiya|Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline]] 03:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I went to this website. the instructions are easy to follow and It works for what I need it to do. [[User:Darkcloud1111|'Darkcloud1111']][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 22:07, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I've been reading your stories, and I just thought I'd let you know that I really like them! They're great! Keep it up! [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ]][[Kassi Banoight| '''Banoight]] 23:17, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Hm, well I'm not sure. The guy who made dark circle wants to talk and plan soon so idk. and which character are you talking about? Alex Oberon or another one? any ways thank :D D'agostinoΦΩΨ 02:12, April 21, 2011 (UTC) oh my gods! you have the EXACT same birthday as my friend. she is also turning 15 on june 6th. i turned 15 on march 26th. do you live in alberta? just wondering cause you said you were going to Banff and live in Canada (read my comment on your blog where you say you are going to Banff). feel free 2 email me. i would love to talk to you that way. don't worry, if your name shows up (like some others that i talk to via email) i will just rename you and forget. hope to talk to you soon. [[User:Courtney di Angelo|'Courtney']][[User talk:Courtney di Angelo|'''-Daughter of ]][[User blog:Courtney di Angelo|'''Water]] 20:59, April 22, 2011 (UTC) What did you need to talk about? DragoonFlareJR 22:17, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Write what? WEre not startining anything for Center of light and dark circle till Vampires of the night is finished DragoonFlareJR 22:37, April 22, 2011 (UTC) But i was thinking of making an origin page, where we wite one chapter explaining our oc's life DragoonFlareJR 00:04, April 23, 2011 (UTC) hey TheWiseOne the center of Light is going to start writing now ....Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 12:06, April 25, 2011 (UTC) TheWiseOne your turn by the way.Ask DragoonFlareJR the link if you don't know k. I can't spell it write..heheheVega- don't you dare call me Adeline 02:01, May 5, 2011 (UTC) yes your turn WiseOne go here so you'll know what to do ChiaroscuroVega- don't you dare call me Adeline 02:49, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey uh, what's your chapter about...? I was reading it, and I'm not sure how it connected with the previous chapters. Or are you not done yet? I'm confused.... :P D'Agostino-Talk 04:27, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry I think we are confused... I was talking about Lorelei Stone Chapter 3. I was wondering if it was part of the collab (The Chiaroscuro) Because it had your character's name. But it doesn't seem to fit with the other chapters... So could you click on the link and read the prologue + first two chapters. It's your turn, so you are kind of continuing what happened in the first two chapters, and writing a chapter 3. Thanks :D D'Agostino-Talk 23:43, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Well I think that's fine. But maybe you should foreshadow yourself finding Center of Light... Like having a dream of yourself finding them or something. Do you know what I mean? D'Agostino-Talk 23:53, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok! when you're done, just link it to the main page. Gracias! D'Agostino-Talk 00:27, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Hm, well we do have about fifteen writers.... and im not sure how many chaps there will be. probably alot XD. And your drawings were really cool! D'Agostino-Talk 00:47, May 6, 2011 (UTC) You mean, ur char "Lorelei Stone" dates my char? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 09:32, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I think it's a very good idea, thank you. I want our original characters to date. Josh McLean , is it? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 14:22, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Well... If you read my collab from the beginning, I think you would understand what happened to him... Josh-Son Of Hyperion 00:40, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Ahaha I saw the message you put on Josh's wall about the characters dating. And I would, but Alex has a gf in the group already. Maybe Evan D'agostino? He's a son of Athena (I still don't know how old he is) and I think that would be better. D'Agostino-Talk 19:07, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Although maybe I could just have alex and his gf be friends?D'Agostino-Talk 19:08, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Hm well I think the whole thing is a good idea... I'll just make a couple edits ok? D'Agostino-Talk 19:15, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Just like his character page and the prologue where it says that I have a girlfriend. No, I just made it so they've always been good friends. Although i think we should figure out how our characters began dating? D'Agostino-Talk 20:25, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm not really done making Alyssa's character. But I think after Center of Light finds you, maybe we become friends, and then theres the big fight. D'Agostino-Talk 20:34, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh I just made it so they're just friends (and never dated). I only wrote that down on one page, so i just changed it :P D'Agostino-Talk 20:38, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Um... some are made on Face your manga (just search for it on google) and the smaller pics were made on elouia (also, it'll pop up on google) D'Agostino-Talk 20:40, May 7, 2011 (UTC) It was on the Center of Light mainpage, but I just changed "girlfriend" to "best friend". And er... what do you main by awkward moment? D'Agostino-Talk 20:44, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Hm... well maybe my character had a crush on her too, and he says "I love you" back, so they start to date. D'Agostino-Talk 20:51, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Hm... Well the collab is going kinda slow. My next chapter is ten chapters away... I was thinking that if someone doesnt edit their chapter within 3 days, it goes to another person. Or just limit the members. D'Agostino-Talk 20:56, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Lol yeah. I just wish there weren't so many members. There's going to be so many different stories going on... : / D'Agostino-Talk 21:28, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that's fine. I'll do the same with my character. And what did you mean by "the new ending"? For your chapter? D'Agostino-Talk 21:34, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah I read that, and it was really good! It made a lot more sense than the first one. Also, I edited Alex's page. D'Agostino-Talk 21:41, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I gave you a wrong website for making pics for characters. Don't go on Elouai, go to Lunaii. Lunaii is a lot better if you ask me... D'Agostino-Talk 21:53, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I just have one question. Why is your characters page a Category Page? D'Agostino-Talk 22:14, May 7, 2011 (UTC) You should make it like a normal page haha :P D'Agostino-Talk 22:32, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Copy+Paste makes things very easy. D'Agostino-Talk 22:46, May 7, 2011 (UTC) You did it with your blogs... D'Agostino-Talk 22:48, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Ahahaha ok then. Good Luck :P D'Agostino-Talk 23:49, May 7, 2011 (UTC) hahaha nice :P Glad i could help :D D'Agostino-Talk 04:37, May 9, 2011 (UTC) i think we are, except we are gunna wait until may 14th (MY BDAY :DDD) and then we will write again. D'Agostino-Talk 21:37, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ahaha nice drawing! great job on it! D'Agostino-Talk 23:06, May 9, 2011 (UTC) go on chat brosef... D'Agostino-Talk 00:45, May 12, 2011 (UTC) go on chat brosef! D'Agostino-Talk 21:52, May 14, 2011 (UTC) aw, soory. i was talking with my family.. :/ D'Agostino-Talk 22:40, May 14, 2011 (UTC) hey, i edited the Chiaroscuro page so ur character pic was below your name. i can switch it back if you want, but i think it looks better the way it is. also, my youtube isnt working, so ill check out the song later. gracias for the bday wished :DD D'Agostino-Talk 05:37, May 15, 2011 (UTC) go on chat brosef! ill be on this time! D'Agostino-Talk 23:35, May 17, 2011 (UTC) hey you on? go to http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ Illoras 00:04, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey hey, I finished the chap. Edit the parts i got wrong. Also, here are the things you need to know before Josh finishes his chap. 1: Demetra isn't really a traitor. When she stabs Kat, it's an illusion. Kat isn't hurt. 2: Garret has joined Dark Circle (I think) 3: Demetra murders Preslav before she breaks us out of jail. 4: Garret should be sucked back into Shadow world (an idea, it would be cool) after he kisses you. He also gives us all Ambrosia in cell. (This doesn't have to happen) 5: Demetra found a real member of the order of spies (If you dont know what that is, its on the DC page) and pretended to be the spy for DC, letting her kill Preslav and let us escape. D'Agostino-Talk 00:57, May 20, 2011 (UTC) dude, i cant go on at all tomorrow. from school till 7 i have a fair thinig, and then after that i have church from 7-9! srry buddy... D'Agostino-Talk 04:21, May 20, 2011 (UTC) of course im joining the other side of power! :D D'Agostino-Talk 00:59, May 22, 2011 (UTC) hey hey, go on our chat D'Agostino-Talk 02:30, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ahaha what do you mean by intersting?? lol D'Agostino-Talk 04:54, May 22, 2011 (UTC) http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ get on! just chatting on random stuff lora 05:43, May 22, 2011 (UTC) chatango lora! ranting about the movie rumor! Illoras 21:41, May 22, 2011 (UTC) the other side of power hmm? can i join? Illoras 22:05, May 22, 2011 (UTC) chat! :D D'Agostino-Talk 02:28, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thanks. Yeah about that series thing, sry about that its seriously coincidental. I've the storyline abit anyway, so i'll change the synopsis. Yeah Sry. Archie Scotts 16:28, May 23, 2011 (UTC) The Other Side of Power entry hey there, I looked at you site and wondered if i could join? AdamantiumBladez-Son of Continents/Child of Earth P.S. By the way, whats this about you killing Preslav? (one of my characters), I'm not agry, I just want to know why kill my Bulgarian friend? im on right now D'Agostino-Talk 02:26, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure Why not? I loved too. XP Archie Scotts 10:23, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Who's Who? Thanks for accepting me, but I am confused about which user is which character: I know that you're Jacoby Stryker, Josh-Son Of Hyperion is Jessica Sparks, but who is Anthony Cervantes, Calista Bellaro and Victoria Frazier? I don't mean to be a bother, I'm just unsure who's who. AdamantiumBladez-Son of Continents/Child of Earth My Character Hi Lora. For the Other Side of Power, I have a char. His name is Caleb Zamora. Illoras 00:44, May 25, 2011 (UTC) broskey, it is finally your turn. so in your chap, garret shows up and breaks us out of DC right? whatever, just make it good! aha make my char jealous! XD D'Agostino-Talk 00:46, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ToSoP stuff Hey.. uhmm Wise. The other side of power collab thing, just asking whether im in it. cos i would have to make a character if i am. Tell Asap okay? Archie Scotts 15:29, May 28, 2011 (UTC) hey hey... I asked josh if I could edit his chap and he did... but then after I changed it ( I made it so we were still at the DC base) I realized in your unfinsihed chap it said we were at Camp. So er... wht should we do? D'Agostino-Talk 19:57, May 28, 2011 (UTC) idk... wanna go on chat? its easier than mesages. D'Agostino-Talk 20:04, May 28, 2011 (UTC) hey if Matt is based on me why did you give him Cams brown hair and girly glasses(in the character you posted on your profile) mabey you should switch mine and Cam's characters characteristics around. ;-PMatt The son of zeus 23:39, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was just wondering. Illoras here has a writer's block, and in ur chap, he fell onto some sort of place filled with complete darkness, what is the place that caleb and Jacoby fall in? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 18:01, June 23, 2011 (UTC) thx i never thought of that Illoras 23:12, June 27, 2011 (UTC) loraa my name is: Dagostino not D'Agostino. well thats my last name.. but still! i already have a category page :P 18:49, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ohh yeah btw its me not signed in :P Hey TheWiseOne, just wanted to tell you that it's ur turn to write in "The Chiaroscuro" Josh-Son Of Hyperion 08:09, July 4, 2011 (UTC) hey broskey... finish your chap soon... please? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 07:08, July 12, 2011 (UTC) What's Happened? Hi, I went to look at the Dark Circle and my character was removed from 'Other Members' into 'Former Members' and I thought that you might know who did it and why? If you don't, that's cool, just that you edited it days ago and i was wondering if it could have possibly been you? AdamantiumBladez-Son of Continents/Child of Earth go on the wiki chat! its to the right on every page on the wiki! OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 21:03, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, there was a yearly vote thing where people could nominate characters, stories, or users. The page can be found here. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 19:25, August 9, 2011 (UTC) yeah i was the one who nominated you :] Sally just comes on and checks stuff. She didn't nominate, i dont think. OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 05:08, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, are you going to continue The Other Side of Power? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 00:11, August 11, 2011 (UTC) haha its doin good. I have to write for TOSOP, and write all of my stories. yeahhhh haha. OH GES WAT I WAS IN CANADA FOR HALF AN HOUR TODAY :D OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 06:37, August 12, 2011 (UTC) hey lora. wht's oing to happen with garret lora alex love triangle??? I'm not sure what to do in my chap with him. OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 21:18, August 19, 2011 (UTC) haha ok! she'll have action >:D and wont be all sappy. and if you can get on chat, then do it! OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 22:02, August 19, 2011 (UTC) look at the chap so far! por favor? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 01:08, August 20, 2011 (UTC) oh yeah i usually check all that when i'm finished, but whatever. add any ideas you want to!OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 01:14, August 20, 2011 (UTC) awesome. so would you be fine with writing your chap with garret trying to save alex's mom? or would you wanna do something else, cecause i cant write the chap where my mom dies. OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 01:40, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Long Message! 1) So Garret and other DC/COL members will try use their powers to get to Badwater Basin in Death Valley. However, by the time they get their, there is only 1/2 hour left. SO they have an epic fight with the mortals (you decide what happens in fight), but by the time they get to badwater basin, the half hour is up and his mom is dead. She has long, light brown hair, brown eyes, and is VERY pale. She would look very dirty, and when he finds her, she would be at the bottom of a small spring with her hands crossed agaiinst her chest. She would be wearing a simple, dirty white dress. You can end teh chap whenever you want. 2) I'll work on the chap. Sorry I just had no idea what to do... 3) yeah i do. but i dont remember my username, so could you message me yours? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 02:03, August 20, 2011 (UTC) xDDD ahaaha ok see ya lora hahaha OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 02:18, August 20, 2011 (UTC) SQUIRREL KNIGHT!!! Illoras 04:40, August 25, 2011 (UTC) hey hey get on chat! :D OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 04:45, August 25, 2011 (UTC) lora get on da chat! Illoras 04:57, August 25, 2011 (UTC) hey er... i know you havent been on in a while, but could you please finish your chiaroscuro chap? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 21:52, September 12, 2011 (UTC) thanks brosef! :D go on chat too if you want. OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 02:01, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Lora, sorry to bother you again, and I know you don't really go on this wiki anymore, but there's a problem with your chap. Alex and Lora are at Niagara Falls, and Alex's mom is at badwater basin. They are at completely different parts of america... and er... i thought garret was saving alex's mom? just get back to me please :D OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 01:58, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Que? you mean the sequel :3 ? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 04:26, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lora, so about the collab. You aren't active on ''this wiki, I just need to know that you'll be on wikia at least once every three days? Ja? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 04:55, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Haha, carve it into your arm, even your face. >:D OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 00:21, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Jes! :D hey so whats gonna happen with Garret and Lora by the time of the collab ? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 00:31, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ahahahaha what have they done at the DC base ;) OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 01:07, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hm... I do think that pregnancy is a bit drastic, as they're both only 15. Maybe... Maybe... OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 01:17, November 19, 2011 (UTC) The Sequel is set about one year later, Though sixteen and pregnant does sound better than 15 and pregnant... OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 01:23, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ahahaha ok. So I'll remove Garret from Dc, and Lora's staying on COL. btw, after the events of the first story, alex moved back to the dark circle. so he probably doesnt see lora as much as he'd like... OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 07:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) go on chat lora! Illoras 12:25, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Oy, Wise, I know your inactive, but if we were to use the Dark Circle again in a collab could we still use your characters or would you prefer we didnt? TIS ME THE AWESOME DRAGOON (talk) 22:31, December 31, 2012 (UTC)